Innocent thief
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: This is a crossover of Dgrayman and legend of Zelda.What would happen if I took out all the Dgrayman characters and switch them With Zelda characters? Only one way to find out. let me know what you guys think in the reviews.


Hi every one. Vento the samurai here and I have awesome news. I found this app called power writer,it's awesome because now I'm not limited to just writing at home now. However that does mean I have to work faster on my chapters. Look it up and you'll see what i in this crossover it's going to be Zelda characters in the Dgrayman world. Some of the characters are going to be a little OC link especially. Well to sum it up I'm replacing Dgrayman characters with Zelda ones. Anyway this is a one shot, but if it gets 30+fav,and follow I could make it regular story. Ok now thats done on with the show.

* * *

Chapter : 1 Blue eyed demon thief and the rewinding town.

* * *

Link was sitting upon the roof tops,he's been robbing people left and right but the next day they all act like nothing happen.

"This place is a strange one." Link put on his green hooded cloak. He was sporting black leather armor and pants. As well as simple boots and two fingerless gloves.

As the sun began to set he took notice that his left arm,more specifically his left hand started to glow.

"Here we go again..."

With a blink of an eye,the sunset turn into a sunrise.

 _"This is the third time now. Seriously night can't be that short here."_

He noticed it yesterday when he walked past the shop and they the exact same newspaper as yesterday. In fact everyone look like they were stuck on repeat. For the past three days, the people here we doing everything they did the day before exactly.

Jumping off the rooftop,link landed safely on the ground. Normally he stealthily take what he needed and leave, but something was wrong with this little town. And that means he could have a little fun with this mistery. (He doesn't have many pleasures in life.)

He walked around town Intel he noticed something in peculiar. A woman,her red hair in a bun,dressed in a black dress. Doesn't look like she sleeps much. Some group of brats started to throw things at her. Calling her a 'Bad-luck klutz'.

Link may have been a thief but he felt that woman's pain, to him it was like looking back to his own past. He knew how cruel the world can be.

But before he could do anything about it. He saw the woman dodge everything. As if she knew about the whole thing already. Almost like she knew what they're going to do before they did it.

"You little monsters,that's the twentieth time you've tried that!" She scolded.

 _"And bingo,first clue: the only other person here reliving the same day and know it."_

This being his best led he began to follow the woman at a safe distance. After what felt like ten minutes she was grabbed by a dark figure and was pulled into an alleyway.

 _"Oh hell no."_

Link rushes over to find the the woman pinned against the wall by the hands of a geruteqe Akuma. His left eye turns black.

 **"Were is the innocence!?"** It demanded.

Link walks over all calm-like.

"Hey,hey relaxe my man."

They both look at link.

"Oh my bad, I didn't mean to interrupt but I did hear you talking about innocence. Now what I can do for you mr. Akuma is sell you this high quality innocents right here."

Link shifts his cloak to reveal a glowing green light.

The Akuma release his prisoner and walked over to link.

 **"And how much does it cost hmmmm?"** The mechanical demon chuckled.

"Just for you,because I know how much you want this item on your person, I'll sell it to you cheap. All this going to cost is-"

Link raises his left hand as it became a giant metal claw. Swinging it down on the unsuspecting Akuma cutting through it as if it was butter.

"Your life."

Links hand and eye return to normal,as he look over at the woman. He offered his hand to help her up to which she gladly accepted.

"Oh wait please!" A girls voice came from the other side of the alleyway.

"Please follow me before more show up." The blonde girl had a uniform that seemed somewhat familiar to link.

 _"Blue coat,sliver cross. Were have I seen it?"_

* * *

(Time skip. Diner)

"Okay girly,you wanna tell us what you want or what?" Link questions.

"Ah yes,will first things first. My name is Zelda,I'm an Exorcist of the Black Order. It's our mission to find innocents,and stop Akuma and there creator,the Eternal Majora."(picture majora's mask with a big smiling grin, on the millennium Earls body.)

"I see,my name is Malon. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is link,it looks like we share a common goal."

"I'm glad,I didn't expect to run into to budding Exorcist. Please won't you join the Order?" Zelda asked sweetly.

"I think that's a question for another time. I'm not ready to give myself up to the so-called Black Order, and become there little errand boy. Besides hunting Majora,killing Akuma I already do that on my own." Link explains.

Zelda looks slightly disappointed, she turns to Malon for her answer.

"I-umm, would also have to think about it..?"

Zelda sighed, but decided its was their choice and she can't force them to do anything. Giving them time to think about it and hope they say yes was all she can do now.

"That's fair, I mean it's not like I expected you to just drop everything and join a group of people you know nothing of." Zelda admitted.

Malon smiled at this but links left eye began to twitch. He shut his eye closed, he took out a pen and a piece of scrap paper.

" , I'm going to need you to write down your address."

She did as instructed. But had a confused look as to why? When she finished link took the paper and put in his pocket. Getting up from his seat,look like he was getting ready for a fight.

"Is something wrong?" Both Zelda and Malon asked.

"Nothing I can't take care of but for now why don't you escort our new friend back to her home **Now?** "

"As if on cue the four Akuma, that were hiding among the customers reveal themselves. Damaging a good portion of the ceiling and walls.

Zelda activated her innocence, her shoes became black boots. She grabbed Malon carrying her bridal style, and with A swift kick broke through the ceiling tus escaping escaping, the mechanical monsters.

 **"She's getting away!"** One of them shouts.

Link whistles at them and gets their attention.

"Eyes on the prize fellas, not the horizon. Now show me what you're made of,you know besides sin."

All four Akuma rushed at link, determine to take his life.

Link activated his innocence once again his hand became a claw.

"Let's go!"

* * *

End, if you guys want more then you already know what to do to get a chapter 2 which hopefully will be much longer. Anyway to all the new readers check out my other story maybe you like it. And thank you for you reading. Fav,follow and leave a review.

See you guys next chapter till then stay frosty.


End file.
